Becoming One
by Rayvn Phoenix
Summary: After getting a letter in the mail, Ginny finds out the she is a veela and who else is her mate but Draco Malfoy. First story ever!
1. The Letter

Ginny didn't know what to think. She had just found out that her great-great grandmother on her mothers side was a veela. It had all started that fine Saturday morning at breakfast when a letter arrived for her. Thinking that it was from her parents or on of her brothers wishing her a happy birthday, she opened it. Writing that she didn't recognize was on the page. It was addressed to her in a fancy script and said so many things that she didn't think that she could deal with.

_Ginerva,_

_I know that you are wondering who this letter is from and that will come in time. I will be passed away by the time that you get this letter and for that I am very sorry. You are also probably wondering why you are getting a letter on your seventeenth birthday from someone that you have never met. I grew up in a time where there was no war, only peace and love. For me, finding my one true mate was easy because there were no hard feelings between the houses at school. Now I know you are wondering who I am. My name is Ginerva Lucian, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. That means that you as well are a descendent of on of the greatest men in the history of magic. I am your great-great grandmother. _

_The reason that I am sending you this letter is to inform you that you are a veela. I don't believe that your mother knows, since it is not passed down to everyone, so don't be surprised to find that she doesn't know anything on the matter. Being a veela can be one of the most wonderful things in that world, but it can also be one of the hardest. I don't know if you know much on the subject, but let me inform you anyway. Veelas are beautiful creatures with more power than you can ever think of. You will notice that it is easier to do and to learn spells, cast wandless magic and many other things that not even I know. You will be stronger, have more energy, and a very strong sexual drive. This power also comes at a terrible cost. Veelas need mates. Another person that is so right for you that you couldn't think of every being with anyone else in the world. The downside to this is that both partners get extremely jealous at first, but learn to live with it in time._

_Let me give you a little insight before all of this happens to you. At the exact time of your birth, you will feel a pull towards your mate. The stronger the pull is, the closer your mate is to you. I know you are thinking that it could be someone that you hate, but remember, destiny chose the two of you to be together for a reason. Remember this: Love can change anything. _

_Female veelas go though their change on their seventeenth birthday, whereas the males go through their change at age eighteen. Most of the time, you will share the same birthday with each other so the pain of not being one with each other is so hard. _

_I know that you can get through this. I have faith in you, just like my mother had faith in me. I lived one hundred and fifty years with my mate before he died. And now, lying on my death bed, I know that even in death, we are still together. I will see him again one day, sooner rather than later as my health is. Do what you think is right Ginny. Trust what your heart tells you, not what everyone else thinks. _

_Be proud of who and what you are._

_-Ginerva Lucian-_


	2. Discovering

Ginerva set the letter down after rereading it three times. She was definitely shocked by what the letter said and didn't want to believe any of it. But she knew that it was true. Glancing down at her watch, she realized that the exact time of her birth was in less than ten minutes. Finishing up her toast, she grabbed her book and headed out of the Great Hall and into an abandoned classroom. Glancing down at her watch, she realized that she only had a couple of minutes left until her "change" would take place.

Hearing the door open behind her, Ginny spun around. Harry was standing in the doorway with a frown on his face.

"Ginny, are you okay? I saw you rush out of the hall barely touching your breakfast. Was it something in that letter that you got?" Harry asked.

Ginny didn't know what to say. She needed to get him out of the room as quickly as she could. She didn't know what was going to happen when she went through her change, but she definitely didn't want Harry in the room when it all happens.

"Harry, I'm fine, I just really need to be alone right now. Trust me on this please."

Harry looked like he wanted to say something. He took a step closer to her and raised a hand out to her.

"Ginny, what is the matter? I thought we could talk about anything. I know things didn't go well with each other, but that was before the Dark Lord was defeated. I still fancy you and I really think that we should get back together. Can you give me another chance Gin?"

The look in his eyes made Ginny want to cry. Something inside her though was telling her that Harry wasn't her mate and it would never work out. She loved Harry still, but it was more of a brotherly love. She had fancied herself in love with him, but when push came to shove, it just wasn't going to happen.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't. We can talk about this some other time, but right now I _really_ need to be alone. I don't want to push you out, but you really need to leave," Ginny said as nicely as she could.

Harry brought his hand back down to his side and looked at the floor. Giving her one last glance, he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Ginny sagged against one of the desks and peered at her watch. One minute left.

It started with a tingle, then a burn. Ginny clutched her chest at the searing pain. As soon as it started, it stopped. Her hand dropped from her chest and picked up her discarded book. She raced out of the classroom and down the hall to the bathroom without meeting anyone on her way.

"I wonder what kind of change she was talking about, I don't feel any different," Ginny muttered to herself as she open the door.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, she didn't notice the difference right away. It was all little things that were different. Her nose seemed a little pointier, her face slimmer, her eyebrows had a little more arch in them. Her hair no longer looked the color of a carrot though. It was darker now, like blood. Then she noticed that she had more curves now and her breasts were definitely bigger. They seemed like they were about to pop out of the button down blouse that she was wearing.

Pulling away from the mirror, Ginny walked towards the exit. Another tingling sensation was in her chest except this time, it didn't turn painful. It was kind of like a humming feeling deep inside her body. The closer she got to the door, the louder it got. Yanking open the door, she immediately turned right in the hallway and found herself almost running down the hall for no apparent reason. The pull was getting stronger every step that she took and it wasn't until she came to a painting of a dragon did she realize that she was in the dungeons.

The dragon eyed her warily and asked her for the password.

'Password,' Ginny thought. 'I don't even know where I am, let alone the password for this room.'

The dragon gave her a once over before its eyes widened.

"Forgive me mistress, I did not recognize you. Enter as you wish."

The dragon bowed and the portrait opened. Ginny stepped into the room and noticed the green and silver decorations. Walking around the empty room she noticed a book on the table in the corner. Almost forgetting about the pulling in her chest, she decided to have just a peek at the cover and she realized that it was a book on veelas. She eagerly opened it and gasped at the things she read. She brought the book over to one of the couches and sat down, memorizing everything that she read. One of the paragraphs in the book was a note from a veela talking about her mate.

_When my mate and I are together, I feel like I could do anything. He is everything to me: my enemy, my best friend, my lover. Our souls are half of a whole and I know that I would die without him. Before we were together, I had plenty of lovers, but none compare to my mate. When we make love, we become one. We feel each others passion and it just keeps building and building until I feel as if I am going to burst. _

Ginny's eyes widened and she almost dropped the book when she heard a door open behind her. She didn't even realize there was another door in the room. A blond haired boy stepped out of the room and Ginny felt her chest tighten. He didn't notice her yet and Ginny decided that she could just sit there all day and watch him. He stood in the doorway, with a sexy black pair of baggy silk pajama bottoms and a tight green t-shirt, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He brought both hands to the sides of the doorway and stretched his muscles.

Ginny gasped when she saw his face. The boy looked at her confused and then it dawned on him who she was.

"Weasley, what are you doing in my private chambers, and what the hell are you doing with my book."

Of all people, her mate had to be Draco Malfoy, the bane of her existence. And for some odd reason, she couldn't stop staring. Her chest ached and it was hard to breath. It felt like a huge weight was on her chest and the only thing that could change that was the man standing in front of her.

"Weasley, are you going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to answer my question," Draco asked.

Ginny tried to answer him, but no words would come out. No matter how much she hated him, she couldn't quite stop thinking about how handsome he was and how much she would love to rip his clothes off. He really had changed over the years. His face was still sharp, but his eyes and mouth looked softer, somehow making him look even more handsome. He had cut his hair short and at the moment it was spiky and mused from sleep.

"I can't breathe," Ginny managed to get out.

Draco slowly walked over to her where she was clutching her chest and trying to breathe. She was staring at him like he had grown a second head and Draco was getting confused. He looked at her face, her deep blue eyes staring into his gray. The book that she had been reading was discarded on the floor at her feet, probably getting knocked off her lap when he came out of his room.

He knelt down in front of her and picked up the book and glanced at the cover. He raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Out of all the books that I have in here, you read the one about veelas? What the hell is wrong with you anyway?"

Her breath was now coming in short gasps. Draco looked at her in concern before her vision started to fade as she fell forward. He caught her in his arms and laid her on the couch. Pushing her hair out of her face, he wondered what was wrong with her.

'She couldn't be… no way… a veela?' Draco thought.

His hand reached out and touched her face. It felt so smooth and he had the oddest urge to kiss her then. He started to lean down and when his lips were mere inches away from hers, she opened her eyes. He gasped and started to fall backwards. He grabbed onto the first thing that his hand came into contact with and ended up dragging Ginny onto the floor with him. She landed on his chest and gasped as his arms instinctively went around her waist.

The first thing that Ginny realized was that the pressure in her chest was gone. The second thing was that her face was buried in Draco Malfoy's chest and he smelled really good. She inhaled deeply and sighed in contentment.

"Uh Weasley, as much as I enjoy having a woman's body on top of mine, what the hell are you doing in here?" Draco asked.

Ginny looked up from her perch on his chest and smiled at him. She couldn't help but smile at him. He was just too handsome and she just knew that he was her mate. She slowly got off of him and with the lost contact, the pressure came.

Draco sat up and leaned against the couch. He wasn't expecting Ginny to launch herself back on him.

Startled he yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Ginny cowered and apologized quietly.

"I really am sorry. It's just that there is this pressure that keeps building up in my chest and it hurts so bad that I cant even breathe or move. When I touch you, it all goes away and it kind of makes me feel content. I'm really confused right now and I know that you are too but please just bear with me for a couple minutes while I figure this out."

Draco didn't know what to say. He had a suspicion that she was a veela and had found her mate. The only thing he was wondering was if it was him, why wasn't he feeling the same as her? He was part veela himself and he had turned eighteen a week ago.

"Well, I don't know what to do about your situation, but if you have to be in contact with me, can you hold my hand or something?"

Ginny mumbled something into his chest. Draco asked her to repeat herself and she mumbled it again.

"I can't hear you," Draco said as he pulled her away and sat her next to him, taking her hand in his.

"I'm a veela," Ginny said quietly. "When I felt the pull, I followed it here and the dragon let me in. I think he called me mistress."

Draco figured that, but hearing it made it so much worse. The thing that surprised him the most was that he was actually being nice to her. Since when did a Malfoy be nice to a Weasley?

'When they are mates,' he thought to himself.

He sighed and raised his free hand to his head. He really didn't know what to do about the situation. She was a veela and he was her mate. He didn't have the pull towards her like she did him though. He was confused and especially hungry.

"The book," he said. "Maybe we can find it in this book. My mother sent it to me a couple of weeks ago, but I haven't really had any time to read it. I actually forgot about it until I saw you with it."

He reached behind him and grabbed the book off of the couch.

"Let's sit up on the couch and see if we can find anything. I would really like to know what the hell is going on."

Draco's stomach growled in protest and his cheeks turned pink.

Ginny giggled and said, "Let's go down to the kitchens and get some food first. Most everyone should be gone down to Hogsmeade right now anyway so it's less likely that we will be seen."

Draco stood and pulled her up. They walked out of the portrait and he led the way to the kitchen. Luckily, they only met a couple of second year Ravenclaws who didn't even recognize either of them. When they got to the portrait, Draco tickled the pear and it opened with a giggle.

"Hey Malfoy?"

Draco stopped and looked at her and said, "What is it Weasley, I am hungry you know."

"Well, I'm just wondering why you are being so nice to me. I mean, before, you probably would have just kicked me out and told me to get lost."

"Look, you aren't the only one in Hogwarts that's a veela. I turned eighteen a week ago and nothing happened. All of the males in my family get it no matter how thin the veela blood in us is. Helping you out helps me out too."

Ginny stared at him in shock. If he was her mate, then why didn't he feel the pull too?

"Master Malfoy, Missus Ginny! What can Dobby get for you?"

The elf bowed so low, his floppy ears touched the ground.

"Dobby, can you get us some of the leftovers from breakfast please? And two cups of hot chocolate too," Ginny said nicely to the elf.

"Of course Missus Ginny! Anything for Missus Ginny."

Ginny smiled at him and Dobby practically ran around the room fetching their food. The two veelas sat down at one of the tables and not five minutes later there was enough food on the table to feed them for a week. They sat close enough together that their legs touched so they could use both of their hands to eat.

When they were finished Draco stood grabbing Ginny's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Lets start in on that book and see if we can find anything. I have quidditch practice tonight and I really can't miss it. Let's hope we can find something by then," Draco said.

Before they got to the door, it opened and Professor Snape strode in.

"Malfoy, Weasley, come to my office this instance."


	3. Clarification and a nap

Before they got to the door, it opened and Professor Snape strode in.

"Malfoy, Weasley, come to my office this instance."

Draco and Ginny looked at each other wondering what they did wrong. They followed the potions professor back down to the dungeons without saying a word. It seemed like forever before they reached his office. Snape sat down at his desk and motioned to the pair to do the same.

"Now, I know that you both think that you are in trouble, but you're not. Dumbledore invited both of your mothers here to explain some things to you. They should be here any minute now."

A weight lifted off of Draco's chest. Maybe now he could get some answers to all the questions running through his head.

"Draco darling, I'm sorry I couldn't be here any sooner, but Albus said that it wouldn't be necessary until your mate had her change," Narcissa said as she came into the room, kissing her son on the cheek.

Molly Weasley was only a second behind her. She practically ran over to Ginny and pulled her out of her chair into a giant hug.

"My poor baby! I didn't think that this was going to happen to you, but this morning I just felt it. I got here as soon as I could."

The pressure started building in her chest again when she lost contact with Draco.

"Mum," she gasped. "I can't breath."

Molly immediately let go and Ginny sat back down and grasped Draco's hand. She took deep breaths trying to slow her racing heart. It was then that Molly actually noticed the boy sitting next to her.

"Draco Malfoy! I can't believe this! Albus said that… how can… I've never…"

"Mum!" Ginny yelled.

Molly looked over at her daughter and sighed.

"Well, there is a reason for everything. I accept this match as much as my conscience is telling me not to. We really don't have a choice."

Draco stood from his chair and said loudly, "what the hell is going on here? I want some answers and I want them now!"

Narcissa sighed and sat down on the side of the desk. "Sit down Draco," she said and continued to tell him everything that he needed to hear.

"First off, there are two different kinds of veelas. The first is a dominant veela, which is what Ginerva is. Seconds after the change, you get this pull and it leads you right to where your mate is. That is how she found you. For the first couple of days, it is physically painful to not be in contact with your mate. There are some… things that you can do to prolong the period of separation so you can do things like use the loo or take a shower without the other person.

"Second is the recessive veela. That would be you Draco. When you change, you won't know who your mate is until you meet them. There is no pull, no shortness of breath, no pain… nothing. When you find your mate, you know that something is different about them, like nothing will be the same without them."

Most of it made sense to Ginny and Draco but there was one thing that she said that confused them.

"Mrs. Malfoy, what did you mean when you said that some things can prolong the separation period. Every time we aren't touching, I can't breathe and it feels like I'm going to die," Ginny said.

Molly sniffled behind her, wiping away a stray tear. Ginny understood why she was upset. She never would have thought that Draco would be her mate. Even though they had never gotten along and had pretty much hated each other for the past six years, she knew that she couldn't ever live without him. In less then two hours, she had gone from thinking that he was the worst person in the world to being the most important thing in her world. She couldn't even remember what it was like to not be with him and she wasn't even really _with _him yet.

"It's different for each person. It could be little things like just hugging each other, maybe kissing, maybe more. Each pair has to find those limits and learn to get passed them. With a strong bond, you could learn to be away from each other for years without it having any effect on you."

Molly sat quiet throughout the whole conversation. She waited until Narcissa stood up making the excuse that she had been gone to long and she needed to get back to her duties. Snape offered to walk her to the stairs and they exited the room together after she leaned down and gave Draco a kiss.

Ginny looked at her mother and it looked like she wanted to say something.

"Mum, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, Draco, I understand that the two of you are mates, but don't forget who you are. You Ginerva are a Weasley and you Draco are a Malfoy. Some people will understand, but others, like your brother, won't. I would try and get to know each other first before anything happens between the two of you. Just be careful please. I have to get home now and make your fathers lunch. I'll see you during the winter holidays. I would love it if you would both write to me and let me know how things are going."

Molly leaned down and hugged both of them, taking Draco by surprise. They both hugged her back and she stood strait and smiled at them before exiting the room, leaving Draco and Ginny alone.

"Draco, I have a problem," Ginny said quietly.

"You just called me Draco. Huh, maybe my mother was right."

Ginny looked at him in exasperation and said, "Draco I really have a problem."

Draco arched an eyebrow and smile. He actually smiled, not smirked, but really smiled.

"What's the matter? Oh, I understand but how can you do that when you can't even let me go without being in pain?" he asked.

Ginny stood and pulled him out of his seat. She started to drag him down the hallway until they were in front of the girl's bathroom. Draco stopped where he was.

"There is no way that I am going in there. That is the girl's loo and it's forbidden for me to go in there. I refu…"

Ginny pulled his face down and kissed him. She meant for it to only be a short kiss, something to give her about five minutes to get in and get out, but Draco's hand grasped her around the waist and pulled her closer. With just their lips touching, Ginny felt as if she had left the earth.

Draco pulled away and pushed her towards the door. Surprisingly she didn't feel the pressure in her chest. She didn't know how long it would last for, so she ran into the loo. Two minutes later she was back out in the hallway. Draco smiled at her from his perch on the wall and held his hand out for her.

"I actually want to see how long this last for. Your mother said that it all depended on the pair. Just that little kiss might last for days. Let see how long…"

Before Ginny could finish her sentence, she was bent over double, clutching her chest. The pain was so unbearable that Ginny cried out in pain, tears streaming down her face. She dropped to the floor and curled up into a ball. Draco ran over to where she lay and pushed her hair out of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Oh god Draco, it's never hurt this much before. I don't understand it. What are we supposed to do? We go back to class in less than two days and we can't even be separated for more than five minutes without me being in pain," Ginny said, the tears still flowing.

"Look, I can get out of my quidditch practice tonight. I've been practicing extra every night so I know that I can get away. As for classes on Monday, we'll figure something out by then. Let just go back to my rooms and I can send my owl out saying I won't be a practice. I didn't sleep very good last night and I could do with a nap. We both could do with a nap by the look of you. Sleep will do us good and will ease our minds."

Ginny knew he was right. She slowly got up off the floor with Draco's help. Instead of holding her hand, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Thank you Draco. I know that it's harder for you to go through this because the veela blood in you is recessive. I can understand if you don't want this. You can easily get out of this without getting hurt and I can just go to Madame Pomfrey and see if she can find something to help me."

Ginny lowered her head and started to draw herself away from Draco's warm embrace. Draco pulled her back in and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I'm not going to leave you. I don't care what my blood is, we are mates and there is nothing that is going to change that short of death. Fate chose us to be together for a reason and you know it. Veela mates aren't something you come by everyday. We will make the best of the situation and if I have any say over it, we'll live happily ever after."

Ginny slapped his arm and grinned up at him. Without realizing it, they had gotten to the portrait of the dragon and it opened without him giving a password. Draco led her to his bedroom and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"There are some pajamas you can change into in the top drawer. Take which ever ones you want. I'll be right back."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her. Her hands clutched his shoulders and pulled him closer. Draco's arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her close. After about a minute, Draco pulled back and let her go. Ginny's arms dropped down to her side and she watched him walk away.

'I don't understand these kisses. They take my breath away and it's not even open mouthed.'

Ginny sighed and walked over to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer. She picked out a pair of black silk pants and shirt and quickly changed into them. She was more exhausted then she though. She over to the bed and sat down as Draco was coming out of the bathroom in his green silk pajamas. He walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers and motioned for her to get underneath.

Ginny crawled up the bed and got in. Draco pulled the covers up over them and grabbed her hand. He kissed the back of it and closed his eyes.

"Sleep well Ginny. When we wake up, we can figure out what we are going to do about all of this."

Draco cracked his eyes open and smiled when he realized that she was already asleep. Ginny turned onto her side and slid back until their bodies were touching. Draco gulped and realized that he wasn't going to be getting very much sleep. He figured he'd make the best of it and wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep as soon as his eyes closed.


	4. Food, Kisses and Explanations

AN: Hey there everyone! I just want to thank everyone soooooo much for reviewing. If anyone has any advice, just leave it in a review for me. I hope everyone is enjoying my story and I'll try and keep the chapters coming as fast as I can!

Draco awoke to the sweetest smell his nose had sensed in his life. He nuzzled his face deeper into whatever it was and inhaled deeply causing it to giggle. He opened his eyes and saw red.

"Cut it out, that tickles," a voice said.

Blinking his eyes, he pulled back a little to get a better look at what was in front of him. He laughed to himself when he realized the red thing he saw was someone's hair. As his eyes drew further down he saw a pale shoulder, and then green bed sheets.

'When did I invite a girl to my room?' Draco thought to himself.

Everything that had happened in the past couple of hours hit him like a brick in the face. Ginny Weasley was snuggled up to him in his bed and he had invited her there. It was hard for him to think with her so close so he eased away from her and grabbed her hand before they lost contact.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked.

Draco glanced at the clock next to his bed and told her it was almost nine at night.

"We missed dinner. Let's go down to the kitchens and we can get something to eat."

Ginny yawned and got off the bed when Draco tugged on her hand. He slid his hand down to her waist and pulled her so she was facing him. He brought his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek.

"Draco, we need to get dressed," Ginny said. "And I really need to talk to my brother. I've been gone all day and he's probably going crazy wondering where I am."

Draco smirked and captured her lips in an intense kiss. Ginny gasped and Draco took the initiative to slip his tongue inside her mouth. When their tongues met, Draco's heart felt like it was going to explode in his head. He gripped her waist tighter with one hand and ran his fingers through her hair with the other.

After several minutes of intense kissing, Draco pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. He took several deep breaths and finally let her go. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Get dressed. I can guarantee that your brother isn't going to like this and I don't feel like being up all night," he called over his shoulder.

As soon as he shut the door he slumped against it and put his head in his hands.

'What is going on here? I need to be careful with this one. I don't want to do anything to hurt her and the way that I've always been with women, I just might.'

Draco sighed and stood up, quickly changing into his clothes. He splashed some cold water onto his face and then walked back out to his room.

Ginny stood up from the bed when Draco walked out and grasped his outstretched hand. They walked out together and about halfway to the kitchens they heard voices.

"Ron, I'm sure she's okay. The map could have been lying you know."

Harry's voice carried down the hallway, getting closer to the two by the second. By the way Ron was yelling at him, it didn't seem like he was very happy. Hermione could be heard trying to calm him down as well, but even she knew that when it came to Draco Malfoy, nothing could comfort him.

"Harry you know the bloody map doesn't lie. She was in his private chambers! You even said so yourself that this morning she was acting really weird. She was probably waiting for Malfoy so she could go and be some scarlet women!"

Draco had heard enough. He dragged Ginny around the corner and marched right up to the trio.

"I've heard enough out of you. Don't you dare talk about my mate like that. Mine and Ginny's personal life is exactly that: personal. Keep your bloody nose out of it if you know what's good for you. We're both having a hard time with this so if you don't mind, butt out."

Draco's eyes looked like they were burning. They were a deep charcoal grey color and Ron shrank when he looked into them. He stepped behind Harry and put his head down.

"I don't get it. Why him Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny stepped in front of her mate. "Why? He's my mate Hermione, no matter what anyone says. Just today, he's paid more attention to me than all three of you in the past six years. I'm going to be with him for the rest of my life and there is nothing that any of you can do about it. I can't say that I love him, but I trust him. And I trust that he isn't going to break my heart or use me because he would only hurt himself by doing that."

"What do you mean by mate Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She is a veela Potter," Draco answered. "We are mates. Ginny do you still have that letter with you?"

Ginny nodded and pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. Draco threw it at the trio's feet and pulled Ginny around the three towards the kitchens.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ron yelled.

Draco stopped and turned around giving Ron a malicious smirk.

"We haven't eaten since lunch and I'm famished. Read that and if you have any questions you can find us in the kitchens. I won't abide by you saying nasty things to my mate though so you better think over what you are going to say."

This time it was Ginny pulling Draco away. When they were a safe distance, they stopped and Ginny leaned her head against Draco's chest. She breathed in his spicy scent and shivered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Draco, how is this going to work. We don't have any of the same classes or free periods. It's not going to affect you, but I don't want to be passing out in the middle of class because you're not there."

Draco sighed. He really didn't know what was going to happen when they went back to classes on Monday. He couldn't stand to think of Ginny collapsing somewhere and him not being around.

"Let's talk to Dumbledore tomorrow and see what he thinks. For now, let's get some food and plan what to say to that annoying brother of your's," Draco said.

Ginny just nodded and followed Draco the rest of the way. When they arrived, Dobby already had mounds of food waiting for them on a table.

"Dobby knew that Missus Ginny would be hungry. Dobby knew she wasn't at dinner so he made lots of food for her and her mate," Dobby said all of this, bowing down so far that his nose touched the floor.

Ginny knelt down and patted Dobby's shoulder. She grabbed his arm and pulled him upright and Dobby just stared at her with his big brown eyes.

"Thank you so much Dobby, we appreciate it," Ginny said.

Draco nodded his thanks as well and led Ginny over to the table. They both ate in silence and when they were done, they just sat there, Draco's arm wrapped around Ginny's waist and her head resting on his shoulder. The silence only lasted about five minutes before the trio barged in.

"Ginny, I want an explanation. How come I never knew any of these things?" Ron bellowed.

"I didn't know any of it until this morning, Ron. I don't really understand it all as it is. All I know is that Draco is my mate and it's impossible for me to live without him," Ginny whispered.

"How do you know that it's even him? It could be Dobby for all we know."

"You want to know how I know," Ginny asked. When Ron nodded Ginny said, "This is how."

She stood up and walked away from Draco. When she was no more than five feet away from him, she collapsed to the ground in pain. Before the trio could even take a step, Draco was by her side stroking her face. He looked up at them, his eyes full of anger.

"That's how we know. She's has dominant veela blood running in her veins so she can't be out of contact with her mate for long periods of time without an extra boost."

Ron hung his head in defeat.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter. If it hurts my sister for the two of you to be apart then the only thing I can do is accept the two of you being together."

Draco pulled Ginny up off the floor and she walked over to her brother and gave him a one armed hug.

"Thanks Ron," Ginny said.

"Don't thank me yet," Ron replied. "I think I know a spell that might be able to help you. I found it when I was doing detention with Flitwick. I'd have to ask him if I can borrow the book so you're going to have to wait until tomorrow. Let's meet up after dinner and we'll see if it works."

With that said, the three left, leaving Draco and Ginny alone together.

"I wonder why he acted to calmly about all of this," Ginny pondered aloud.

Dobby tugged on her skirt and said, "Missus Ginny's mother sent him a howler. Dobby hears a lot of things when he is cleaning and no one knows he's there."

Ginny smiled and patted him on the head. They thanked him for the food and left back to Draco's room. Luckily, they didn't meet anyone on the way and both collapsed onto the couch upon entering the room. Ginny snuggled up to Draco's side and sighed.

"This is just so weird. Yesterday I couldn't stand you and now I feel as if I can't live without you. I don't know what to think anymore. So many thoughts are running through my head right now and it's so hard to sort them all out. Draco, can I ask you a question?"

Draco squeezed her shoulder and replied, "Of course, what is it?"

Ginny hesitated before answering.

"Well, I know your reputation with girls, but I was wondering if we could take this slow. I don't want to just jump into something even if you are my mate."

Draco laughed. He hugged her close and kissed the side of her head.

"To tell you the truth Ginny, I'm a virgin too. Everything that people say is just rumors. Pansy likes to go off and tell all of her stupid friends that I'm some king in the sack when she hasn't even been in my room. It's easier to just play the part then to put off all the rumors that keep going around," Draco said.

"That's nice to hear," Ginny said giggling.

Draco smiled and pulled out the book that his mother gave to him. He opened it to a random page and laughed at what he read. Ginny gave him a questioning look and he moved the book so she could read it.

_Since veela mates are so entirely connected to each other, it is impossible for them to lie to one another. In some cases it causes them physical pain to do so. Since veelas are rare as it is, there is no way to tell what affects it might have on a veela to lie to their mate._

Ginny grinned and said, "So it kind of works like veratism, but only with each other. Lie to me Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes but did as she said.

"I'm not a…"

Draco couldn't finish the sentence. It felt like something was in his throat not letting him speak. It didn't hurt exactly, more of a pressure in his chest that increased anytime he tried to finish the lie.

"This is so interesting. I don't understand it though. I wouldn't want to lie to you even if I could," Ginny stated.

Ginny flipped to another section of the book and then turned it so Draco could read.

_The longer mates are together, the stronger the bond is together. Reading each others minds if the first step of their bond and normally happens within the first month or two. In the first couple of years mates can hide what they are feeling from each other, but depending on how strong their bond is, it could only be a couple of months. _

When Draco finished reading, he flipped a couple more pages and skimmed over the page.

'So being a veela has quite a few perks,' Draco thought. 'I have to remember to thank mother for sending this to me. Without it, we would be completely in the dark about everything.'

Draco glanced down at his mate and smiled, knowing that she had fallen asleep. He set the open book down and gathered her up in his arms. Glancing down at it one more time, he smiled and shook his head.

'This is going to be one hell of a ride.'

Draco shut the book but he didn't forget the last thing that he had read. It was a note from a male veela to the writer of the book.

_After being with my mate for two months, I noticed a change in my magical powers. It started off with being able to cast spells easier and then grew into doing wandless magic. I excelled in making potions and even discovered many new ways to brew them. My mate became an animagus after three weeks of studying and preparing. It takes a normal witch or wizard at least a year to do so. Everything about me has increased. My magic, strength, hearing, speed, and yes, even my sexual drive has gone up. I've been with my mate for fifteen years now and every time we make love it just gets better. If there are mates that are half as bonded as we are, they are the luckiest mates in the world._


	5. A Bath and Hogsmeade

When Draco and Ginny awoke the next day, it was late in the morning. They were both surprised to find that on the bed stand there were two plates full of steaming hot food. They ate in silence and set the plates back on the stand when they were done. Draco had some egg on the tip of his nose and Ginny burst out laughing and pointed it out to him. It made it all funnier to her when he went cross eyed trying to see it. After he wiped it off, he jumped on her and started tickling.

"Draco no! Please stop… ah… that tickles!" Ginny screamed.

After a couple of minutes and Ginny laughing till it hurt, Draco let up and laid back on the bed.

"I need a shower. How do you suppose we go about doing this?" He asked.

Ginny pondered it for a minute before answering. "Well you have a very large bath and I noticed an arrangement of different kinds of bubbles. This way we don't have to worry about being away from each other. We can have our feet touching or something if you want."

Draco gulped at the thought of taking a bath with her. It wasn't like he didn't want to, because he definitely did, he was just nervous.

Ginny leaned over him and gave him a long drawn out kiss. Her hand tangled in his messy blond locks as both of his slid around her waist. As much as Draco didn't want it to end, it was getting too heavy and they both need to bathe. He slowly pulled back and Ginny groaned at the loss of contact.

Draco picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He set her down on the sink while he started the bath and put multiple kinds of bubbles in it.

"They are magical bubbles so they shouldn't disappear until the water drains out," Draco said.

He checked the temperature of the water and stood up satisfied.

"You can go in first if you want. I'll turn around so you can get undressed."

Draco turned away from her and she hopped off the sink and undressed. When he heard a splash in the water he deemed it safe to turn around again. When he did, his breath caught in his throat. The bubbles were resting just above her breast and when he stared harder, he thought he got a peak of one.

"Your turn Draco," Ginny said. "I'll close my eyes. Better hurry though or I might be temped to peak."

Draco watched her close her eyes and put a hand over them. He undressed in record time and practically jumped into the water. When her feet touched his, he almost jumped out of the water.

"Calm down Draco. Come to think of it, you've been acting kind of strangely lately. Why is that?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Draco stuttered. "It's hard to control myself around you. No one has ever had any kind of effect on me until you came around. I noticed you last year but I didn't want to do anything about it because I thought that it wouldn't work because of our families, and now look at us. It's hard for me to deal with all of this. It's like I don't even know what to think anymore. Do you know what I mean?"

Ginny smiled and nodded her head. She knew exactly how he felt and didn't really know how to deal with their situation either. She wanted to be held by him, but in their current state of undress she didn't think that it was a very good idea.

"I understand Draco. I was raised with the notion that your whole family was bad. I know differently now and I want everyone else to know that too. I want my family to know that you are a good person and all of those bad things said were just lies. I want them to know the real you and not the person that you pretended to be."

Draco thought about what she said. Did he really want to get to know the Weasley's? Did he want everyone to think of him as a goody goody? He spent so long trying to be someone else and it would be hard for him to break out of his shell. If it made Ginny happy, he would be willing to try.

Ginny's giggle broke him out of his train of thoughts. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's so-"

She splashed him in the face with bubbles and water. He grinned at her and splashed back. After a good ten minutes of getting water every where, they stopped and Draco got out his soap and shampoo. He squirted some in his hand and gave it to Ginny.

"So this is why you smell so good. I was wondering about that. Maybe I should bathe with you more often then," Ginny said seriously.

After they both were thoroughly clean and had splashed around some more, they both decided that it was time to get on with their day.

"I have an idea," Draco declared.

Ginny just raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. Draco didn't answer though. He grabbed his wand from the floor and muttered a spell under his breath. The room slowly darkened to the point where neither could see anything.

"Now we can get dressed at the same time and not have to worry about anything."

"Draco I got a little problem. I've been wearing the same clothes since yesterday and they are kind of dirty from all the running around we did."

Draco pondered it a second before accioing some of his clothes, the door opening as the clothing floated in. They landed neatly on the sink before the door closed itself and they were left in darkness again.

"Here grab my hand," Draco said.

Ginny reached out and grasped his hand and stood up. They both climbed out and gathered their clothes. It was a little tricky trying to dry off and get dress while trying to keep in contact, but somehow they managed.

"Draco, I don't mind wearing your clothes to bed and all, but don't you think that these might be a little big for me?" Ginny asked.

Draco chuckled and turned the lights back on. He muttered another spell and the clothes shrunk to fit her form. They hugged to all of her curves and the green silk shirt brought out the color of her hair.

"Great, now I look like a Slytherin," Ginny mumbled.

Draco ignored her comment and pulled her out of the bathroom. He grabbed a bag of coins and walked out into the hallway. Ginny was curious as to where he was bring her and didn't say anything until they had stepped out onto the grounds.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To Hogsmeade, where else?" he replied.

Ginny shrugged and kept walking. She noticed that people were giving them weird looks and pointed it out to him. Draco smirked and stopped, bringing his lips down to hers. It was short, but sweet all the same.

Ginny playfully smacked him on the shoulder and pulled him along the path. They passed many students on the way, all giving them strange looks. Luckily no one said anything to them because Draco was getting mad from everyone staring at them. When they arrived down at the town, Draco brought them over to the sweet shop and bought lots of chocolate and sugar quills.

They both munched on chocolate frogs as they walked down the street stepping into a store every now and then. As they were walking by a dress shop, they stopped as something caught Ginny's eye. In the window there was a beautiful ball gown made of golden silk. Ginny looked at it with a gleam of desire in her eyes, but shook her head and pulled Draco away.

"Do you want that dress?" Draco asked.

Ginny snorted, "Like I could ever afford that."

"And what am I, a Hufflepuff?"

"Draco, I'm not going to spend your money on a dress. I've gone my whole life without much money so I'm not about to start spending yours."

Draco shrugged but that night he planned to write a letter to the owner of the store asking to buy that dress. The Yule Ball was only a couple of months away and he wanted his mate to look her best as she walked in by his side.

'No female will look better than her that night,' he promised himself.

They walked around for a couple more hours before they decided to head back up to the school and eat dinner. They were about halfway up to the school when they heard a screeching sound behind them. Pansy and her group of friends were coming up to them and none of the group looked happy.

"Draco Malfoy? What would your father think of you now? Consorting with a lowly Weasley?" Pansy sneered.

Ginny thought for a second that Draco's eyes flashed red. Pansy didn't notice how angry Draco was getting and went on.

"Draco, she's so poor. Why are you doing this anyway? Are you getting back at Golden boy and is lackeys for something? Doesn't she know that you are just using her and that you're going to throw her away as soon as she lets you sleep with her?"

Draco's grip was getting painful for Ginny. She decided that even though she really didn't like Pansy, she didn't want to see her hurt. She faced Draco and snuggled up to him, burying her face into his neck and kissing his collarbone. Draco softened immediately and kissed her cheek. When he had calmed down enough, Ginny looked up at Pansy's face and smirked.

Draco smiled down at his mate as said, "You know Parkinson, you have never been more wrong in your life. I can't say that right now I love her, but Ginny is my mate and I'm going to be with her for the rest of my life."

'Three, two, one…' Ginny counted silently.

"WHAT?" Pansy screamed.

"Yeah, you heard me. Now stay the hell away from us. I don't care what you think of us; just get the hell out of here."

Pansy gasped and stalked away, her friends following closely behind. Draco just laughed and continued walking back to the school. He didn't seen like he was mad about the things that Pansy said and Ginny was getting a little worried. She squeezed his hand and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why aren't you mad about the things that Pansy said?" She finally asked.

"I was mad about the things she said. But Parkinson lies too much for her own good and that's exactly what she was saying. I know the truth and so do you. I was angry at first but only because she had the gall to say it at all. It would be funny though if you would have given her a Bat Boogie Hex."

Ginny laughed and playfully pushed him. They walked the rest of the way in silence. They decided that it would be best if they went to see Dumbledore then instead of putting it off for another day. When they got to the statue it opened without a password. They climbed the stairs and knocked on the office door.

"Enter," a voice said from within.

Draco opened the door and motioned for Ginny to go ahead of him. When they entered Dumbledore told them both to sit down and they did as he said.

"Well, it seems that both of you are in quite a predicament. I understand that both of you have gone through your change and that at this time you need to be in each others company at all times or else undesired results will occur. Tell me what you plan to do about this."

Ginny hesitated before answering. "My brother came across a spell that will allow us to be separated. I'm not really sure what it entails, but I think he has the right idea about it."

Dumbledore nodded his head and stood up.

"I understand that there is a spell that will allow the two of you to be separated for a time, but I don't believe that it will last all day long. I don't normally do this, but I think that it is necessary that the two of you share a room. I will advise all of the other professors while you both talk to Ginerva's brother. I am deeply curious to know how this will all turn out. We shall see. Goodnight to the both of you."

With that said Dumbledore walked to the door and opened it for them. They thanked him on their way out and headed down to dinner. Draco decided that they would sit at the Gryffindor table so she could be around her friends. He figured that the Gryffindor's would be more accepting of the two of them together.

"This is all just moving so fast. I don't understand half of the things that are going on. I hope this will get easier as time goes by or else I'll probably go crazy."

Draco was about to reply but heard a voice calling him.

"Draco, wait up," Blaise Zabani yelled. Blaise was out of breath when he finally reached them.

"Draco," he panted. "I haven't seen you all weekend and I was starting to get worried."

Blaise's hands were on his knees and he was trying to take deep breaths in between coughing fits. When he finally looked up, he was surprised to see Ginny there.

"Oh, hey there Weasley," he said to her, smiling. "I guess I know where you've been. Who would have thought that a Weasley would be your mate Draco?"

Draco rolled his eyes and slapped his best friend on the back. Blaise coughed again and glared at Draco. Draco just smirked and pulled Ginny closer.

"Come on Blaise, we're going to dinner. You can sit with us if you'd like to," Draco said.

"I'd rather not sit with a bunch of Gryffindors, thanks. No offence to you Weasley, you can't help it that most your housemates are stupid," Blaise said.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and walked with the two Slytherins to the Great Hall. When the three reached the doors, Blaise nodded his head to them and headed to his house table. No one really noticed them together until Draco sat down with her next to all the Gryffindors. It started with a couple of whispers and some people had the gall to point and laugh at them. Draco and Ginny just sat quietly eating their dinner as fast as they could so they could go and meet with Ron.

Draco glanced up at the head table and saw Dumbledore talking to Snape. The potions professor didn't look very happy with what he was hearing and glanced down at Draco with a meaningful look on his face. Draco just raised an eyebrow and went back to eating.

Ginny on the other hand couldn't concentrate with everyone whispering behind her back.

"Why is she with Malfoy? She's way better than him."

"She's just going to be another notch on his bedpost."

"He's too hot to be with someone like her. What does he see in her anyway?"

Ginny was getting fed up with all of their chatter. She was about to stand up and tell everyone to shut up, but Dumbledore beat her to the punch.

"May I have everyone's attention please? I know you all must be wondering about Mr. Malfoy's and Miss Weasley's relationship. As you all might have seen these past couple of days, these two students haven't been without each other. It has come to my knowledge today that these individuals have both come into their veela inheritance.

"It is common knowledge that veela's don't choose their mates. Please refrain from saying nasty comments about these two or harsh punishment will be instilled. Thank you for your time."

Dumbledore sat down and everyone started chatting about what he said. Ginny noticed most of the people in her house were giving her sympathetic looks. Some people from different houses and even a couple from her own were giving her dirty looks. Ginny glanced over to see what Draco thought of what Dumbledore said but he was just eating with a blank look on his face.

Draco snapped his head up when Ginny poked him in the side. He gave her a questioning look and a small smile.

"You ok Draco?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking," he replied. "The Headmaster kind of put us on the spot there. I would have rather had people guessing for a while before we broke the news to them, but I guess this made it easier."

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. When Ginny was finished she laid her head on Draco's shoulder. He kissed her forehead and asked her if she was ready to leave. She nodded her head and glanced down the table to see if Ron was still there. He noticed her looking at him and waved her away.

"I'll meet you up in the common room in fifteen minutes. I have to go grab that book from Flitwick's classroom," Ron said.

Ginny smiled and got up from the table. Holding Draco's hand, they both made their way out of the Great Hall. When they were at the door, Blaise yelled to them.

"Hey, when you're done, we need to talk. I'll be in my room so just come there whenever you get a chance," he said.

Draco waved his hand in response and left the room with his mate by his side. On the way up to the common room they chatted about their classes and how well they were doing. Draco found out that Ginny was the top of her class and had actually gotten more O.W.L's then Hermione did.

When they reached the portrait, Ginny said the password (lionheart) and they both collapsed on a couch upon entering.

"I wonder how this spell is going to work," Ginny said.

"I wish your brother could have explained it a little better to me. I swear I've heard of something like that before. I guess it doesn't matter anymore since he's going to be here soon."

Ginny sighed.

"I wish we could just get this over with. I'm tired and I already know that tomorrow is going to be a really long day. Plus, you need to go and talk to Blaise after we leave here."

The portrait opened before Draco could say anything. Ron, Harry and Hermione all walked in, Ron carrying a large book in his hands. He set in down on the table in front of them and opened it to a bookmarked page.

"This is the spell right here," he said, pointing to a page. "I'm not really sure how it's going to affect you but I know that nothing bad will happen. I studied it a little bit more this morning before we went to Hogsmeade and I found that it should last about ten hours. You can only use it once a day or else it looses its potency."

Ginny and Draco both nodded and waited for him to continue.

'Wait a minute,' Ginny thought. 'Did he just say that he studied?'

Ginny laughed and got a couple of weird looks from the people around her.

"Sorry, don't mind me. I just thought about Ron saying that he studied and you have to admit that it's kind of funny. I don't think he's ever studied anything in his life."

Ginny laughed again and Ron ignored her, choosing to continue his explanation.

"Anyway, this spell will allow you to be separated for longer periods of time. Like I said, it should last for abut ten or so hours, but it all depends on how strong your magic is. The stronger your magic is, the more powerful the spell will be and could last up to twenty-four hours. Hermione copied down all the information about casting the spell so you can try it down in Malfoy's room if you want."

Ron looked like he wanted to say something more about her being in Draco's room but he refrained. Ginny knew that it was hard for him to accept it right off, but she distinguished the fact that he was trying.

"Thank you so much Ron. I don't know how we would have been able to go to class tomorrow if it weren't for this spell of your's," Ginny said, hugging her brother.

"One other thing Gin," Hermione said, halting them. "I did a little bit of reading last night about that spell and it does have some side effects. The book doesn't give any detail about what they are; it just says there are some. Please be careful when using it Ginny."

"Of course Hermione, you know I will."

The trio bade them goodnight and Draco and Ginny exited out of the portrait hole. When they were out of the fat lady's view, Draco pushed her against the wall and ran a finger down her cheek.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Ginny blushed and thanked him.

"You're only saying that because we're mates. You hated me before, remember?"

Draco kissed her lightly on the lips and leaned his forehead against hers. He continued to caress her cheek and she closed her eyes at the tingly feeling.

"I never hated you Gin. To be honest with you, I kind of had a crush on you last year."

"Really?" she giggled.

"Yes, but it's the last time you're going to hear me say it. Malfoy's just don't have crushes on Weasley's," he said with a grin.

As much as the two like the position they were in, it was getting late and they still needed to visit Blaise. Draco pulled her away from the wall and walked her down to the dungeons stealing kisses every couple of minutes in a secluded spot. By the time they actually got down to where Blaise's rooms were, they were both out of breath. After calming down some, Draco knocked on the portrait.

Thirty seconds later it opened to reveal a sleepy looking Blaise.

"You took long enough," he said, motioning for them to come inside.

He stretched and laid down on the couch. Draco sat in one of arm chairs and pulled Ginny onto his lap, encircling her waist with his arms.

"I didn't want to say anything earlier, but I wanted to let you both know that Pansy is planning on doing something. I didn't catch what it was, but its going to be something really bad to you Weasley. She has this notion that Draco is hers and she'll do anything to prove that."

Draco's face turned from a smile into a glare.

"When is she planning on doing this?" Draco asked.

Blaise shrugged. "I don't really know, but if I hear anything, I'll let you know."

Draco nodded. Ginny sighed and snuggled into Draco more.

"If she tries anything, I'll kill her. Find out what you can and get back to me."

Blaise smiled and yawned saying, "You know I will Draco. What are best friends for?"

Draco and Ginny bid him goodnight and left his room. It wasn't until they were snuggled up together in Draco's bed that they spoke about what Blaise said.

"Draco, what do you think Pansy has planned?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, but if I know her, it's going to be bad. Don't worry though, I'll protect you."

As sleep claimed the two, both had thoughts running through their head as to what would happen in the days to come. Both vowed to themselves that they would protect their mate and would give their life for the other.


End file.
